


running away

by Elunka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunka/pseuds/Elunka
Summary: После дерьма, произошедшего в Заковии, Клинт начинает обращать внимание на ритм дыхания.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 5





	running away

**Author's Note:**

> работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4138399) (02.03.2016)

После дерьма, произошедшего в Заковии, Клинт начинает обращать внимание на ритм дыхания. Естественно, будучи лучником, он и так постоянно следил за ним на заданиях и тренировках, раз за разом попадая в цель, но это другое. Джарвис зовет это паническими атаками. Не полноценными, конечно, они длятся по несколько секунд, но порой доводят до полного изнеможения. Во время подобных приступов он может почувствовать пыль взлетающего города в легких, бетонную крошку на языке и запах дыма так отчетливо, будто снова оказался там, а перед глазами встает однотонная серая майка в багровых разводах, и все плывет, рушится, не дает идти дальше.

Бартон знает, что это не дело. Знает о том, что заковский мальчишка лежит в палате медотсека, почти живой, но не подающий признаков жизни, с почти исчезнувшими шрамами и редко вздымающейся грудью, он стабилен, как ему говорят (как _им всем_ говорят), потому что скипетр подарил ему не только скорость, но и охренительную выносливость и регенерацию, да только Клинт устал ждать, устал ловить дверные косяки в особо дерьмовые дни и промазывать на тренировках, потому что случайно-постоянные мысли о несносном пацане сбивают все к чертям.

Мужчина ждет, и время идет. Проходит пара месяцев, за которые многое меняется. На старшем Максимофф больше нет шрамов, но засранец все еще не приходил в себя, Клинт замечает много мелочей во время своих посещений. Он бывает чуточку чаще, чем Старк или Наташа со Стивом, но реже, чем Ванда, конечно, _она же сестра, а он кто_. Сестра Пьетро каждый раз улыбается ему, всегда немного грустно и устало, в ее взгляде алым светится понимание, _знание_ , и Клинт всегда первым отводит глаза. Он не уверен, хорошо это или плохо, эта легкость и незаметность, с которой она проникает ему в голову, но он благодарен за тишину и лишь дежурные фразы при очередной встрече.

С каждым днем его состояние становится хуже. Еще несколько недель, в которые парень даже не открывает глаза, и Бартон отчаивается. Он уже не надеется увидеть озорной блеск в льдисто-голубом напротив и просится в отставку. Оправдывается, что это все не только из-за старшего близнеца, но и потому, что чувствует, как _быстро_ начинает уставать на миссиях, как руки начинают подрагивать, а зрение подводить. Возможно, пацан был прав, и он _действительно уже слишком стар_ для подобных вещей.

Перед уходом он решается обратиться к младшей Максимофф, а та лишь грустно улыбается и пожимает плечами в ответ на его просьбу — она понимает его. Он ведь просто хочет вернуться к своей жене, к своим детям и нормальной, хоть немного, жизни. Он понимает, что это опасно, что просит не о самом легком, ведь девушка сама еще не до конца разобралась в своих способностях, но попробовать стоит. Он надеется на ее помощь.

Клинт не просит ее стереть всю службу на ЩИТ или работу с Мстителями целиком — это просто непосильная задача, и он знает это, потому что и те, и другие прочно обосновались в его жизни, став чуть ли не второй семьей. Без них он уже не будет самим собой.

Он просит ее лишь вырезать из его памяти воспоминания о ее брате. Чтобы перестало болеть, чтобы затянулось наконец, потому что Ртуть буквально разъедал его мысли. Серебро заковского мальчишки жгло и отравляло Бартона хуже въевшейся по локоть крови невинных и товарищей по оружию, убитых им во времена Локи и борьбы за Тессаракт.

Ванда делает все аккуратно, будто орудует скальпелем в его голове, убирает все о Пьетро, заменяя пробелы более или менее объяснимыми, схожими событиями. Будто и не было никогда старшего близнеца.

Когда Клинт приходит в себя, она видит, как светлеет его взгляд, как разглаживается глубокая морщина между его бровями, застывшая на его лице уже давно и не исчезавшая даже во сне.

Через несколько дней, когда все в команде и среди персонала оповещены о произошедшем, когда прощальная вечеринка проходит спокойно и без появления разлагающегося робота на пороге мастерской или инопланетного вторжения, но с парой несущественных казусов, потому что, ну, это же Тони, когда Бартон собрал вещи и уже практически на пороге новой главы, он замечает взволнованное, чуть отсутствующее выражение лица Максимофф. Девушка сосредоточена на чем-то, что происходит в другом месте, и лучник хмурится, аккуратно касается ее плеча, но буквально тут же нечто сбивает его с ног.

От удара он падает навзничь, больно ударяется об асфальт, но когда поднимает взгляд, то видит застывшего над собой среброволосого парня с блестящими печальными глазами, а потом «Что, зрение подвело?», и того уже и след простыл.

Клинт чувствует тупую боль в ушибленном месте, затем с усмешкой бормочет «Передайте Нат, чтобы приструнила новичков» и садится за руль. Проведя ладонями по лицу, не двигается какое-то время, бездумно наблюдая пустоту, а после все же трогает ключ зажигания. Странная, будто слышанная где-то фраза не дает покоя первые несколько километров, но потом черное полотно дороги и любимая группа в колонках отвлекают. Клинт Бартон горланит песни, вывернув звук на максимум, и _наконец улыбается_.

Он едет домой.


End file.
